Bella goes to Sky High
by felicia2235
Summary: Warren/Bella. Bella develops a power after Edward leaves her and she finds out she'd related to Jetstream and get invited to Sky high. Everyone older in this story. Bella starts Sky High along side her cousin Will and falls in love with Warren Peace. The Pyro Hot head and heals her heart from Edward. Mature content.
1. Chapter 1

I was ask to give this a try and I liked the idea so here we go. May do more of these. Sky High/Twilight. Note: Sky High in my story is not a high school but a school for supers to learn their powers. Everyone will be 17-19 years old in this story. Bella/Warren Peace. Set months after Edward leaves. Bella started to develop a power shield right after Edward left and she worked every day in the woods behind her house to try and learn how to prefect it. Then one day Jetstream and the Commander show up at her house and drop a bomb on her. (Let's pretend everyone knows about super hero's/Villains like they do in Sky High movie.) Charlie is Jetstream's brother and Bella was born to a family with super powers and her new Shield lands her a spot in Sky High. Now living with her Aunt Josie and Cousin Will she goes to school along side Will and Layla and ends up falling for Warren Peace. Won't follow the Sky High Movie to a tee but will have some elements of it and the Cullen's will eventually make an appearance. Mature Content. I don't own anything.

Chapter 1

Bella sighed as she parked her truck in front of her father's house. His curser already in the driveway. She thought over how much her life had changed in the last few months. After healing from James her birthday party happened and Edward betrayed her. She was heartbroken at first then she got pissed. He betrayed her. He was supposed to love her, you don't hurt people you love like that. When she got really mad a few days after he left she went back out into the woods so she could scream in anger and that's when her power showed itself. A blue bubble erupted from her body and exploded out of her destroying a lot of trees in its path. She had been completely shocked when she saw it but then she decided to try and learn as much as she could about it.

It gave her something to look forward to and focus on so for weeks after school, work and on the weekends she'd hike to a location away from town and houses and practice her shield. She learned it was actually really powerful and she could even pick things up with it and move them. It made her giddy to think she was maybe more than just a weak human. She smirked at the thought of tossing Edward on his ass if she ever saw him or the other Cullen's again.

Walking into her house Bella gapped in shock as her bag hit the floor.

"Oh my god. You're the Commander and Jetstream." She said as she looked at the two people sitting on the couch talking to her father. Of course she knew who they were. They were the greatest super heroes in there world always saving people from Villains.

"What's going on?" Bella ask and Charlie waved her over to sit by him on the couch.

"Bella we have something to talk to you about." Charlie said and she nodded and sat by her dad as she waited for them to explain.

"You know this is Jetstream and The Commander. What you don't know is their real names are Steve and Josie Stronghold and Josie is my sister." Charlie told her and Bella's mouth fell open in shock.

"You're Aunt Josie?" Bella said and she nodded with a smile on her face and Bella couldn't believe it. She was related to JetStream.

"That's right. I haven't seen you since you were little. You've grown into beautiful young women. 18 now right?" Josie ask and Bella nodded with a blush on her cheeks.

"Thanks." Bella told her with a smile on her face as she pushed some hair behind her ears.

"There's a reason were here Bella. It's been brought to our attention that you've developed your power." Josie said and Bella gapped in shock.

"How do you know that?" she ask and Charlie cleared his throat.

"I might not have an active power like my sister but I have the power to know when someone is lying to me and I followed you one day a couple weeks back when you told me you were going to Angela's house and saw you working on your power. I called Josie after that." Charlie said and Bella gapped at her father. She'd never known he had a power.

"How is it I have the power I have if you're is passive?" Bella ask Charlie.

"We have a theory. You do have Super genes in your blood through your father. Your mother's family never had anything. But you never showed signs of having a power when you were little so we assumed you wouldn't have one. But your father told us about your relationship with the vampires so." Josie said and Bella gasp and her head whipped around to her father.

"You knew about the Cullen's?" She ask and he nodded. Bella opened her mouth to ask more but he shushed her and motioned for Josie to finish.

"We think that's why you now have powers. Your father said he saw the bite mark on your arm after you got hurt when you ran from the house?" Josie ask pointing to the bite and Bella nodded.

"Yeah I got bit by a passing Vampire and Edward my ex sucked the Venom out. He never planned to keep me around long." She said and Josie patted her leg.

"We think that even though he did that the venom was in your system long enough to trigger your super genes and you developed a pretty powerful gift." Josie told her and she nodded. It made since.

"How did you know what the Cullen's were? And if you did how did Edward not read it in your thoughts. He could read everyone's mind but mine." Bella said.

"When Super's develop gifts they go to a school called Sky High. I was a side kick while Josie was a Hero. We learn about everything we would need to know there and that's where we learned about Vampires and other creatures. I moved here right after graduation and married your mom shortly after. He couldn't read it because I was always thinking of ways to kill him. I also wasn't sure of what he was until after you came back from Arizona hurt but he didn't come around me much and he must not have been really reading my mind to deep to see it." Charlie said and Bella nodded.

"So why are you guys here now?" Bella ask and Josie and The commander smiled.

"Were here because you've been offered a place at Sky High with our son Will. He's about 9 months younger then you. We've talked with Charlie and would love for you to move in with us so you can attend the school and learn more about your powers and decide if you want to go on to saving the world." Josie said and Bella smiled at them and nodded. That was an amazing offer and as much as she would miss living with her dad she could not pass this up. To go to a school for young adults with powers and learn to he Hero. It was amazing and would get her away from the bad memories of Forks. So she gladly accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella took the Commander and Jetstream and her father out into the woods to show them what she could do and they were very impressed. She had an awesome power and Sky High would only make it better.

She would leave in her truck the next day to head to the home of Josie and Steve Stronghold and it gave her one last night with her dad before she needed to leave. School would start on Monday so she only had a couple days to be ready and it would take her a whole day to drive there.

Saying goodbye to her dad was hard but she promised to come visit whenever she got a chance and during breaks and stuff and promised to call him often, she was an adult so really moving out at 18 was normal and her father wanted her to go and learn how to use her power better.

They decided not to tell her mother the truth as she wouldn't understand so her mother just thought she was going off to a private college somewhere far away. She didn't really talk to her mom much now days so it wouldn't be an issue of her finding out.

The drive to Maxville was long but Bella was so excited it didn't bother her and before night fall she was pulling her old truck into the driveway of the Stronghold house. Smiling her Aunt and Uncle as well as a boy around her age came outside to greet her. She hugged her Aunt and Uncle and then her Cousin Will that seemed excited to have her living with them now. They had been told they played together a few times when they were babies but neither remembers but it was still cool to be able to live with them. And Will seemed pretty cool.

They gave her the spare room that was next to Will's on the front of the house overlooking the street. It was already furnished with nice things and Bella took time and unpacked everything and get her room the way she wanted. By the time she was called down to dinner she was finished and ran downstairs and see a red headed girl sitting at the table next to Will.

"Bella this is Layla. We've been best friends since we were in 1st grade. She'll be going to Sky High with us too." Will said and Bella nodded, smiling and shook her hand as she sat down to eat.

"Awesome, nice to meet you." Bella said and Layla smiled and nodded and they became fast friends.

The weekend flew by after that. Bella talked to her dad a couple times letting him know she had arrived safely and she spent time resting and preparing herself for her new classes. Sunday before school was set to start Bella decided to go for a walk to see the neighborhood better and the town. They didn't live far from several shops and restaurants and Bella decided to check it out on her own as Will wasn't in the mood and Layla was out with her mom. So Bella dressed and started walking.

The neighborhood was very nice and Bella knew a lot of the neighbors were normal citizen's that didn't know they were living close to super heroes. Like the Vampire world they kept things pretty hush hush as well.

When she got into town she spent some time walking around several shops not really buying anything just browsing before deciding to get lunch at the Chinese place called the paper lantern.

"How many?" she was ask when she walked in and Bella turned and was stunned. Standing there in black pants and a dark grey T shirt with his hair pulled back was a very good looking guy. He was taller than her with slightly tanned skin long black hair with a red streak on one side that he had in a ponytail and she saw tattoos on his forearms of flames. He was gorgeous and it dawned on Bella this was the first guy that caught her eye since Edward.

Blushing when she knew she had been caught checking him out by the smirk on his face she cleared her throat.

"Just one." She said and he nodded and waved her to follow him. Sitting her in a booth in the corner and handing her a menu.

She gave her order to the girl that waited on her before pulling out a book from her bag and reading. She was completely comfortable eating alone. She took her time eating. The food was good but she was just relaxing and reading until the boy walked up to refill her water.

"Weathering heights. I didn't think girls read those older books anymore." He comments when he saw what she was reading and Bella chuckled and blushed.

"Well, most might not but I've never been one to follow the masses plus it's my favorite." She said and he nodded.

"I can see. Looks like it's going to fall apart." He chuckled and she nodded.

"I'm Bella." She said and he reached forward and shook her hand. Bella felt how warn he was and it made her stomach flip.

"Warren." He told her and she nodded.

"Wanna sit?" she ask. He looked back at the kitchen before nodding.

"Sure I can take a break. Were not busy." he said and she nodded.

"So you like to read old books?" he ask and she shrugged.

"I think I just like to read. I do tend to read older authors like Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner but I'll pretty much give anything a try. I like Stephen King too." She said and he nodded. He had been looking at her pretty much the whole time she was there.

She was stunning like a classic beauty and she was not like most girls his age and to know now she reads a lot of the same things as him made her even that much more attractive.

They chatted about books for a few more minutes before he was called back to work and he bid her good bye and Bella decided to head back home. She had a big day tomorrow and wanted to be well rested for her first day in Sky High.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Monday morning Bella was wide awake showered and dressed well before Will. She saw his door slightly opened and pushed it open and frowned. He was trying to lift weights on his weight bench but the weight size was very small and it wasn't going anywhere.

"Hey, I thought." She said but he shushed her and pulled her into his room and shut the door.

"Please don't say anything." He begged and she frowned.

"But I thought you had super strengthen Like Uncle Steve?" she whispered and he sighed and shook his head.

"No. I haven't got my powers yet but I'm afraid to say anything to mom and dad." He said sitting on the bed and looking heartbroken.

"I'm sure they'll understand. I mean everyone gets them at different time's right. I just got mine like a month ago." Bella said and he nodded.

"I know it's just. My parents are the greatest super hero's alive today. Everyone expects me to be too. I'm hoping starting Sky High will bring them on." He said and she nodded.

"Please don't tell them." He said and she held her hands up in surrender.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm not going to say anything. That's up to you if and when you tell them." She said and he sighed and smiled at her.

She left him to his business and headed down stairs for breakfast to see her Aunt and Uncle making out in the kitchen.

"Oh god my eyes." She joked and they all laughed as Layla came inside.

"Good Morning Mrs. Stronghold. I saw you have some recyclables in the trash outside and I moved them for you." She said and her aunt thanked her as Bella sat at the table with her plate.

"I wonder what's taking him so long." Her Uncle said before heading upstairs to find Will.

"Layla would you like some breakfast. I got eggs, bacon, and sausage?" Josie said and Layla shock her head.

"No thanks. You know how my mom can talk to animals? They don't really like to be eaten." She said and Bella chuckled as she bit into her bacon.

"How about some Juice?" Josie ask and Layla nodded as Will finally came downstairs.

Her Aunt and Uncle received a distress call and had to leave and Bella, Will and Layla walked to the bus.

"I can't wait. I know school's just starting but soon we'll be saving mankind." Layla said and Bella chuckled as they arrived at the end of the street as a bus pulled up. It reminded Bella of high school and her Aunt had told her even though they were adults and could drive you had to ride a bus to sky high due to the secret location.

"Is this the bus to sky high?" Will ask and the bus driver shushed him and shut the door behind Bella quickly.

"What's the matter with you? You want all the villain's to know who we are?" the bus driver ask Will who shook his head no.

"What's your name?" he ask.

"Will Stronghold and this is my Cousin Bella and my friend Layla." Will said and the bus driver gulped.

"You're Will Stronghold. The son of the commander and jetsteam?" the Bus driver asks and he nodded in replied. The bus driver gasp and stood and introduced Will to the whole bus and Bella chuckled, she could see what Will meant when he said everyone expected him to be his parents.

They were finally able to sit down after the bus driver's little nerd moment and Bella met some other supers named Zach, Ethan and Magenta that Layla and Will knew from high school. Zach told them about his powers just coming in but Will didn't say anything about his. When they started to drive up a closed bridge everyone started freaking out when the buss flew off the side and started flying in the air.

"Whoa." Bella said as the bus started getting higher and higher until the clouds parted and a floating school appeared.

"No wonder we can't drive to it." Bella said as she smiled looking out at the school. This was so unreal but totally awesome.

After giving Will his business card the bus driver named Ron finally let them off the bus and they walked as a group across the lawn.

Bella looked at everything. There were students flying in the air, cloning themselves as they cheered and one girl freezing a couple guys for grabbing her ass.

"This place is amazing." She whispered to Layla who nodded with a smile on her face.

They were stopped by a couple of bullies that Bella could tell loved to pick on new students and then a girl older than them that was the student president came and told them the rules and Bella chuckled as her cousin damn near drooled on himself as she talked and then she led them to power placement where the principle gave a speech.

"Power placement?" Will ask and the black boy with glasses named Ethan nodded.

"Power placement. Where they decide if you're on the Hero track of loser track called Hero support." He said.

"Side kicks." Bella said and they nodded as they turned and saw a man on a raised platform.

"Welcome to Power placement. My names couch Boomer. Some of you may know me as Sonic boom. In a moment you will step up here state your name and show me your power and I will decided what track you belong on and I want no whiner babies. My word is law. Is that clear?" he ask and everyone nodded.

"I said is that CLEAR." He said and Bella saw what his power was as a sonic wave came from his mouth and almost blew them away.

"Yes couch Boomer." They all yelled and he nodded.

"We'll start with you." He said and pointed to a nerdy red headed boy. Layla complained about the unfairness of this processes as the kid walked up on the platform.

"What's your name?" Couch boomer ask.

"Larry." He said.

"Little Larry. Alright show me your power." He said and Larry took off his glasses took a deep breath and roared before changing into a giant rock man and Bella smiled as she saw it. This was amazing stuff.

"Big Larry. Hero." Couch Boomer said after dropping a car on him that he lifted effortlessly.

Zach decided he would go next trying to show off but was made into a side kick as his power was to glow and Bella felt kinda bad for him. Magenta went as did Ethan and they were sidekicks as well. A few others went that were put into either hero or sidekick but she didn't know who they were.

"Alright brown eyes your next." The couch said pointing to Bella and she nodded and nervously walked to the platform. She resigned herself to face this. Hell, she faced down a Vampire she could do this.

"Name." the couch ask.

"Bella Swan." She said and he nodded and wrote that down then waved for her to power up.

Taking a deep breath she focus on her anger at the Cullen's before yelling out loudly as her shield exploded out of her sending the couch flying off the platform and onto the ground. She maintained the dome like shield around her as the couch dropped the car on it to see if she could hold anything back and Bella used the shield to fling the car across the room before snapping the shield back inside herself.

"Hero." The couch said and Bella smiled as the class clapped for her and she went to stand by Will again.

"That was amazing." He told her and she thanked him. Layla refused to show her power so that landed her in side kick class before the bell rang and the couch told Will he would go after lunch.

Bella followed Will, Layla and their new friends to a table before sitting down as Zach complained about being put in a side kick class.

"Is it just me or is that guy really glaring at me?" Will said and they all turned around and Bella gasp. The hot guy from the paper lantern was a super and went to her school and apparently by his face hated her cousin. She smiled and waved at him and his shocked eyes softened as they looked at her and nodded back before glaring once again at Will.

"You know him Bella?" Will ask and she nodded.

"His name's Warren I met him yesterday but I didn't know he was a super." She said and he nodded.

"Dude that's Warren Peace." Zach said scared and Layla gapped at him.

"That's Warren Peace?" Layla ask and Bella frowned.

"Who's Warren Peace?" she said.

"He's mom's a super hero and his dad's a super Villain. Baron Battle." Zach told them and Bella nodded but didn't see how that was a big deal.

"What do I have to do with anything?" Will ask.

"Your dad put his dad in prison. Quadruple life sentence." Ethan said and Bella got it now. Now she knew why he was glaring at Will.

"Great. My first day here and I already have an arch enemy." He sighed and Bella frowned before standing up.

"I'll be back." she said before taking her tray and bag, ignoring her gapping friends and walked right over and sat in front of Warren. He looked at her shocked.

"Hi." She said and he frowned.

"Hi. Why are you here?" he ask and she shrugged.

"No reason. I was surprised to see you here. I didn't know you were a super. I didn't think you'd mind?" she said and he looked at her for a moment before shaking his head.

"I don't mind. But no one sits with me." He said and she chuckled.

"Well, if you glare at everyone the way your glaring holes at my cousin then I can see why. But you don't scare me." She said with a wink and he stared at her for a while. She was feisty.

"Your Stronghold's cousin?" he ask and she nodded.

"Yep. Just found out a few days ago when his parents told me about Sky High. Apparently my dad is his mom's brother and he was a side kick here when he was my age. I didn't even know. But that might be because I just got my power last month." She said and he nodded as he listened. He had been shocked to see her here as well but he really didn't mind if she sat with him. He'd been thinking about her since yesterday.

"Anyways they offered me a place to stay while I attend and here I am." Bella said.

"And here you are. Have you been placed yet?" he ask and she nodded.

"Yeah Hero." She said.

"Then we'll have classes together." He said and she smiled.

"Great. Would be nice to know someone in class. All of them are sidekicks except Will. He hasn't been placed yet." Bella said and Warren nodded as he went back to his food.

"So what's your power?" she ask and he looked at her surprised.

"You don't know. I was sure your friends would have told you who I was." He said and she nodded.

"Oh they did. But they didn't saw what your power was. And like I said I only just moved here. They said your mom was a hero and dad a Villain." She said and he nodded.

"And you still came over to talk to me knowing who my father was?" he ask and she frowned.

"Why wouldn't I. It's not your fault who your parents are. And it's bull shit if anyone treats you different because of that. Were not our parents and I liked talking to you yesterday so why not?" she said and he nodded slowly amazed at this girl. So nice even to him.

"Fire. That's my power. Just like my father. I can create fire. They call me hot head around here." He told her and she smiled at him.

"Fire huh. That's fucking awesome and I like Hot head. Better then my father calling me bells. My power's a shield." She said rolling her eyes and he chuckled as the bell rang and she told him bye and followed Stronghold out the door and back to power placement and Warren knew this chick was going to change school life for him from now on. He just knew it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Will's power placement was awful. The coach dropped a car of him and he hit the ground to stop from being flattened and then he was thrown across the room and slammed into the wall. Bella and Layla both gasp in shock.

"Will." They yelled out as he sat up and looked over at coach boomer.

"Come on kid stop messing around." The coach said and Will sighed.

"I don't have my powers." He said and Boomer screamed Side kick in his face before sending him to the nurse. Bella felt awful for him and they didn't see him again until she got home from school.

She thought for sure he'd tell his parents when they walked in but he didn't. His father just assumed he made hero like Bella and even showed him the secret sanctum along with Bella. She was amazed by the place and even stayed and played some pool with them before heading off to bed and allowing them a chance to spend time alone.

Later that night she saw Will and Layla talking on the roof as Layla showed off her power some by growing an apple from the tree and Bella chuckled. She wondered if her cousin knew the red head was in love with him.

"I guess I'll see you guys later on then?" Bella said sadly as she had to go to Hero class and her friends went off to side kick class. They all waved her good luck as she headed to her first class.

"Ah yes Miss. Swan. Have a seat." The teacher said handing her a book and she nodded and smiled and went to sit by Warren but was stopped by a stretchy hand blocking her path just as she got to the table Warren was sitting at.

"Hey there hot stuff. Wanna sit with us?" the boy ask and Bella frowned.

"Aren't you the ones that tried to con 15.00 from us yesterday when we first got here?" she ask and he smirked and shrugged.

"Maybe. I'm Lash." He said and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Thanks for the offer but I'm good." She said and went to walk by but he wouldn't let her and Bella felt really un easy around this boy. However, when a flaming hand landed on his arm he jerked his hand back to let her pass with a hiss.

"I think she said no. Back off." Warren said and Lash nodded before moving out of the way and Bella smiled as she walked past and slide into the seat with Warren.

"Thanks." Bella said and he nodded as the teacher started talking.

She had several classes with Warren and they sat together in all of them. When lunch came she sat with Will and Layla to hear how there day was going as Warren decided to go sit outside in the sun. She saw him again in there next class.

She found she looked forward to seeing him in classes. They talked about random things and it felt nice and easy. Not like when she use to talk with Edward. Talking with him always made her feel stupid and inferior to him.

After being in school for a few days Bella and Will invited Layla and the side kicks over for a study session. Bella had invited Warren as well but he had to work and she knew he really didn't want to be in the same house as her cousin and Bella respected his decision on that. She knew his father's imprisonment was a sore spot for him.

"Well if all of you are in here. Who's saving the world out there." Her uncle said dressed as the commander. All there friends gapped in shock and Bella and Will shared an amused smile. He really was something to see up close and in full on super clothes.

"Hey dad." Will said.

"Mr. Commander is so nice to meet you." Ethan said standing up and shaking his hand.

"What's your name, what's your power?" her uncle ask.

"Ethan I melt." He said and her uncle passed but nodded.

"Zach I glow." Zach said and her uncle nodded and moved on to Magenta.

"Magenta and I shape shift." She said and he nodded.

"Shape shift really?" he ask excited and she nodded.

"Yeah into a guinea pig." She told him and he nodded.

"Well I make a mean chicken salad sandwich if anyone wants one?" he ask and the all shook their heads no.

"You've got to tell him." Layla told Will who sighed and nodded.

They all listened as Will told him all his friends were sidekicks except Bella and then he told him he was too. Her uncle started yelling about coach boomer and treating to call the school until Will finally told him the truth.

"I don't have any power Dad." He said and Bella saw her uncle stare at his son for a moment.

"But you will Will." He said and Will sighed.

"Maybe but for now I'm proud to be a side kick." He said before walking back in the Livingroom. No one knew what to say before Layla finally shot everyone a look to stop staring and they went about their business.

They went back to studying for a while longer but Bella's mind kept drifting to Warren. Finally she sighed and closed her book before packing her bag and sitting it by the door for in the morning.

"Guys I'll see you later." She said and they looked up at her in shock.

"Where are you going?" Will ask as she grabbed her keys.

"Out. I'll be back." She said before heading outside and to her truck. She drive to the paper lantern before heading inside and waving to Warren.

"Hey what are you doing here?" he ask coming forward. Blushing she bit her lip before shrugging.

"I'm not really sure. Just felt like I needed to come here." She said and he looked at her for a moment before smiling.

"Come one. Were about to close so I'm just cleaning in the back." He said and she smiled and followed him into the kitchen. She sat on the counter as he cleaned. She offered to help but he told her no she instead she kept him company. They talked for over an hour and Bella knew without a doubt she was falling for the fiery hot head. When he was done they walked outside.

"I'll give you a lift." She said when he told her he was going to walk home. Chuckling he nodded after making a crack about her truck but she just rolled her eyes and followed his direction to his house.

His house wasn't far and it was slightly smaller than the Stronghold house but still very nice two story home.

"Thanks. See you at school tomorrow." He said and she nodded before leaning over and kissing his cheek. He smirked at her as he looked her over. She was blushing and biting her lip and he'd never seen anything cuter. She had wormed her way into his life and past all the anger and into his heart. Leaning over he kissed her lips firmly and quickly and Bella sighed when he pulled back.

"See ya." She said alittle breathless and he nodded before hoping out and heading inside. He had kissed her and she kissed him back. Hell yeah.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bella didn't get to see Warren in class that morning. She was called into Power training and spent all morning working with coach boomer on her power. Trying out different things and trying to see how strong she could make it. She enjoyed the session but was tried as hell by the time lunch came. She went to her locker and then to the bathroom before heading to lunch only to see a large crowd form in the lunch room. Pushing herself through and she found Layla and ran over and gasp in shock as Will punched Warren and sent him flying through the wall.

"What the hell is going on?" she ask.

"Lash tripped Will and his try landed on Warren. They started fighting and Will's power came in. Super strength but they won't stop." Layla said and Bella growled in anger. Bella cared about both those idiots and she didn't want them killing each other.

"Stronghold. Think I cant take a hit?" Warren yelled as he came out of the hole his body made in the wall and flamed up damn near his whole body and she knew his famous anger was getting the better of him. Groaning she ran forward as Warren ran full sprit towards Will and she stepped between them as Will started running towards Warren. She put up two shields and they bounced off them and got knocked on their ass looking up at her in shock. Warren had never seen her power as he watched as shimmering blue walls flickered from her hands as she glared down at both them.

"What the fuck is the matter with you two? You could have killed each other. Is this some kind of dick messing contest? What the fuck." She spat and Warren and Will both knew she was pissed.

"Language Miss. Swan." She heard and they all looked over to see Principle Powers standing there looking un impressed when the mess the cafeteria was in.

Bella dropped her shield as she turned to face the women who was tapping her foot in agitation.

"Come with me all 3 of you." She said and Bella gasp in shock.

"Miss. Powers Bella didn't have anything to do with this." Warren said quickly as he scrambled to his feet but the principle ignored him and waved them to follow. Bella huffed and crossed her arms over her chest and followed completely ignoring both the guys.

She was mad and she knew her power was flickering around her but she just couldn't be bothered to try to control it.

"Um Bella you have blue sparks flickering around you." Will said and Bella glared at him.

"Then don't look them." She snapped before a white door opened and they were waved in. She felt her power cut off the moment she entered and rolled her eyes. Great.

"I didn't even do anything. He started it." Will said and Warren tried his power in anger again.

"You dad started it and I'm going to finish it." Warren said but his power didn't work. Bella just ignored them and sat in the desk across the room.

"This room neutralizes all power. Sit." Miss. Powers said and the boy sat down and saw Bella had sat away from them.

"Here at Sky high we do all we can to teach you how to use your powers effectively. What you do with them, well that's up to you. But trying to live up to your father's legacy or trying to live it down is a sad waste of talent." She said before leaving them there.

"Look let's stop this. Who cares what our fathers did. Truce." Will tried but Bella could tell by his tone that he didn't mean it and Warren could tell as well.

"If you ever cross me again I'll roast you alive." Warren told him before going back to looking over at Bella.

Lunch was brought to them after that and then they spent the next few hours until school was out in silence. Bella was just too mad to talk to either of them. She'd never gotten in trouble at school before and she was worried what her Aunt and Uncle would say. Would they ask her to leave?

When the door finally opened Bella flew out of her seat and ran down the hall to her locker. Grabbing her bag she made her way towards the bus sighing when she hit fresh air.

"Bella." She heard and turned to see Warren running after her. She stopped so he could catch up before resuming her walk to the bus.

"I'm really sorry. Please believe me. I never meant for you to get in trouble too." He said and she sighed and stopped to look at him. She could tell he was really sorry.

"I know you didn't and I know you hate him but he's my family and I care about you both. Seeing you trying to kill each other killed me. Plus now I have to worry about if my Aunt and Uncle are going to be mad enough to ask me to leave." She said and she felt tears well in her eyes and Warren felt like utter shit then. Sighing he pulled her into his arms and hugged her to his chest.

"I'm sorry Bella. I'll try not to want to kill him all the time and I'm sure they won't ask you to leave. If they do well you can come live with me. My mom won't care." He said and she laughed as she pulled back and wiped her face.

"Thanks." She said and he nodded and led her towards her bus.

"Let me make it up to you. Can I take you out tonight?" he ask as she smiled and nodded as she got on the bus after giving him her address to pick her up at 7.

She sat in the back of the bus and ignore Will for the moment. She was worried what his parents would say and when they walked in and she saw them standing there she bit her lip.

"What have you got to say for yourself?" her aunt ask and Bella teared up again.

"I'm sorry. I just tried to stop them from acting like idiots and I got detention too. Please don't ask me to leave?" she said and Will looked at her shocked. That's why she had been upset. She thought this would make his parents kick her out.

"Oh honey. Of course we wouldn't do that. You didn't do anything but use foul language and well you're an adult. You can use whatever language you want just maybe not so much in school." Her aunt said and she sighed in relief before hugging them both and running upstairs to get ready for her date.

At 7 she saw Warren pull up on a motorcycle and she laughed as she ran down stairs. She poked her head in the kitchen and saw them about to sit the table for dinner and saw Gwen Grayson sitting there as well.

"Bella good. It's time to eat." Her aunt said smiling.

"Sorry. I have a date. I got to go." She said and she aunt nodded with a smile.

"Bella you know Gwen right?" Her uncle said and Gwen gave her a fake looking smile and Bella nodded giving a wave.

"Yep. Nice to see you. See you guy later." Bella said before booking it out the door to where Warren was waiting.

"Hey." She said and he smiled at her.

"Ever ridden before?" he ask and she shook her head. Smirking he helped her own and gave her a spare helmet to wear. She wrapped her arms around him and laughed as he took off. She loved the thrill of the ride and laughed the whole way to the theater he took her to.

"That was amazing. What a rush." Bella said running her fingers through her hair to fix it after taking the helmet off. Warren chuckled and nodded as he grabbed her hand and led her inside.

It ended up being a dinner theater of a Shakespeare play and Bella loved it. During half time break of the play they sat in there balcony seats and talked.

"Gwen Grayson's having dinner at my house tonight." Bella said rolling her eyes and Warren chuckled.

"Not a fan of the sky high princess." He ask and she shrugged.

"I don't really know her but there's just something about her that seems. I don't know fake. Plus I know Layla's going to be heartbroken. She's in love with Will and he's totally clueless." Bella said sipping her coke.

After the show they walked around for a while just talking and browsing around the shops before getting ice cream and sitting in the park.

"So tell me about your life before sky high." Warren ask and she groaned.

She told him everything. About growing up with her mom then moving with her father. She told him about her first and only boyfriend the Vampire and his family. She told him about being bitten by James and then the Cullen's leaving her. Then she told him about her gift and finding out about her family.

He was shock at everything she had been through and even more shocked she survived a vampire bite. So he told her how he'd been angry after his father's arrest. He'd never had a girlfriend only the occasionally hook up with a normal human that didn't know who he was but never more than just once. He'd never thought he'd find a girl that could look past the son of Baron Battle and see him.

"Well I see you." She said and he smiled before leaning forward and kissing her deeply. She moaned as he kissed her and he couldn't help the feeling of rightness he got when she was around.

They kissed for a while after that until they needed to breath and they pulled apart breathless.

"Does this make you my boyfriend now." She said chuckling and he nodded and pulled her towards him.

"Yes and it makes you my girl. And just so you know if the Vampires ever show their faces again I'll gladly torch there asses for you." He told her and she laughed and nodded and kissed him again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day Will was moved into Hero classes and Bella had a few with him but he sat with Gwen in all of them. Bella just rolled her eye and smiled with Warren smirked at her. At lunch she decided to join Warren outside under the big tree he liked to sit under and read. He got there lunch and brought it over shaking his head as he sat down.

"What?" she ask when she opened her juice and took a drink as she opened the top off her salad.

"Your cousin." He said biting into his burger.

"What'd he do this time?" she ask and he chuckled.

"I was standing in line and saw your side kick friends walk over to sit with Stronghold who was sitting with Gwen, Penny and a few of their friends. Stronghold ask them to sit with them but then Penny cloned herself to fill the seats so your side kick friends had to sit at the table I normally sit at and Stronghold didn't even get up to sit with them. Guess being popular is more important." Warren told her and Bella frowned and shook her head too. She didn't like this person her cousin was turning into for this girl.

Once they finished eating and tossing their trash Warren sat with his back against the tree and chuckled when Bella sat between his legs and laid back against his back.

"You wanted something?" he teased when she wrapped his arms around her and snuggled into him.

"Yeah your warmth. Now shush I want to nap before PE." She said and closed her eyes. Warren chuckled as he kissed the top of her head and raised his book up and read as he held her against him in his arms and he had to admit. He loved sitting like this and decided that was how he wanted to sit from now on.

She dozed off for about half and hour before the bell rang and Warren gently shook her awake has they had to head to PE and change out for save the citizen.

Sitting next to Warren and watching Speed and Lash beat another pair of heroes as they played Villain in save the citizen was like a glimpse into the future. She knew those two were bad news and knew they'd probably end up Villains later on in life. Save the citizen was a PE game they played often. You were paired up with a random student and had 3 mins to try and defeat the two students playing Villain to save the citizen. So far Speed and Lash were undefeated for a while now according to what Warren told her.

"Lash, Speed wins again." Coach Boomer says as the fake citizen was crushed by the teeth.

"Ok next round. You want to be Villains or heroes?" the Coach ask them and they chuckled.

"Villains." Speed said and Coach Boomer chuckled.

"Be surprise there. Name your opponents." He said and they nodded.

"We'll take Stronghold." Speed said and Bella perked up as she saw Will stand reluctantly.

"And we'll take Peace." Lash said pointing to Warren where he and Bella sat alone. Bella's head whipped over towards him as he growled but stood.

"You got this baby just don't kill each other." She told him and he nodded as he walked down to the arena. Bella watched as he put on the pads and chest protection and joined her cousin inside.

"Hot head, Stronghold. You got 3.00 mins to save the citizen." Coach Boomer told them as a new fake doll was lowered from the ceiling and the rotating teeth started up.

"Hey get you head in the game." Warren yelled at Will who had been making eyes with Gwen and Bella rolled her eyes. Got her cousin needed to get laid already.

"Ok 3..2..1 go." Boomer yelled as the time started. Bella watched in rapid attention as Lash and Speed worked together well. Lash stretched his arm out and used the light pole on the field and launched Speed towards Will and Warren. Be hit them both like a pin ball and laughed them in different directions. Warren stood quickly getting angry and started firing fire balls at Lash and Speed as Speed kept hitting Will every time he tried to stand.

Bella laughed with everyone else when Lash moved just in time for a fire ball to hit couch boomer's clip board.

"Watch it hot head." Boomer told him and ignored Lash's attempts to call Warren out as cheating.

Finally Will got mad and jumped up and punched the floor sending it moving in a wave that launched Speed and Lash across the arena. Picking up Lash Will ran over and used his robber like limbs and tied him in a big knot in the light pole and Bella clapped with everyone else.

"Hey, save the citizen." Warren yelled as he hit Speed with a fire ball. Nodding Will ran towards the citizen and stopped when he heard Bella screaming out Warren's name. Speed had gotten up and started running fast circles around Warren cutting off his air supply and making it hard to breathe or create fire.

"Warren." Bella yelled as she ran down the stairs and pressed against the plastic wall helpless as her boyfriend gasp for air. Will ran over grabbed Speed and sent him flying into Lash knocking them both down as he picked up Warren and threw him through the air just in time for Warren to grab the citizen with only seconds to spare. The crowd erupted in cheers as they had a new winning team for the first time in a long time and Bella cheered as she ran onto the field with everyone else but instead of going towards Will like Gwen and the others did she ran over to Warren who was standing up from where he had landed on his back after tossing the doll to the side. She smiled and launched herself into his arms and he caught her and chuckled as she kissed him.

"You were great." She said between kisses and he laughed and kissed her back. He didn't like he'd have to work with Stronghold from now on until they lost but if Bella congratulated him like this every time he won he'd try to win each time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Will came up to Layla later that day and promised to make up the way he'd been acting by taking her to paper lantern that night and Bella was glad he was trying.

However, when night time rolled around Bella frowned when she saw Gwen back at her house and Will and his parents talking and joking around. Looking through old year books. Looking at the clock she saw it was 8:30 well past time he was to meet Layla so she slipped out of the house un noticed and walked to the paper lantern. When she arrived she saw Layla sitting in a booth on her own and Bella smiling sadly. Her cousin was an idiot. Waving at Warren from where he was in the kitchen she went over and slide into the seat across from Layla.

"He's not coming is he?" Layla ask and Bella smiled sadly.

"I don't think so." Bella said as Warren came over and slide into the booth next to her surprising Layla as she didn't know he worked there.

"Hey, we go to school together." Layla told him and he just nodded before kissing Bella quickly.

"Yeah your Stronghold's friend." Warren said and Layla nodded.

"You want me to heat that up for you?" he ask pointing to her food and she leaned closer.

"Your not suppose to use your powers outside of school." Layla whispered and Warren chuckled.

"I was only going to pop it in the microwave." He whispered back and Bella laughed.

"I was suppose to meet Will here tonight but." Layla said sadly and Bella sighed.

"But he's at the house with his parents and Gwen reminiscing about their time in Sky high. He completely forgot." Bella said and Warren rolled his eyes as Layla sighed.

"He's probably taking her to home coming huh?" Layla ask and Bella shrugged.

"He hasn't said but I'm sure if she brings it up he will." Bella told her rolling her eyes and Layla nodded.

"Speaking of Home coming. Wanna go with me?' Warren turned and ask Bella who blushed.

"Um, I can't dance." She said thinking about the only other dance she'd been to and that was with Edward, he chuckled and laid his hand on her leg before leaning in and whispering in her ear.

"Neither can I but it gives me a reason to hold you and see you all dolled up." He said and she blushed redder before clearing her throat.

"Yeah. I'd love too." Bella said and he smirked before kissing her quickly and walking back into the kitchen to finish up.

"You guys are cute together." Layla told her and she blushed.

"Thanks but I wouldn't say the word cute to Warren." Bella joked and Layla nodded.

They stayed and waited for him to finish his shift before he walked them both home. Bella was glad to see Gwen gone when she got home. She told her Aunt and Uncle about her date for Homecoming and her aunt agreed to take her dress shopping that night. She was surprised they hadn't said anything about her dating the son of Baron Battle but like Bella they didn't hold things like that against people and she was glad.

She ran inside and called her father and told him and he was happy for her and wanted to 'meet' this young man soon.

Bella ran to the bus the next morning. She had been running late and Will left way before her. When she arrived they were already on the bus and Bella smiled as she took a seat in the back as Will and Layla talked about something up front.

When she got to school Layla ran up to her as she was getting her things out of her locker.

"Bella I need to talk to you. Please." She said and Bella nodded and shut her locker and pulled Layla around the corner and into the girl's room. They made sure no one was there before Layla sighed.

"I messed up. I was going to ask Will to homecoming this morning after I let him know about standing me up last night and before I could he blurted out he was going with Gwen so I blurted out I was going with Warren." Layla said and Bella frowned at her.

"But he'll never believe that. I already told his parents last night I was going with Warren and he knows Warren and I are dating. Why would you say that? Do you want to go with Warren?" Bella ask and Layla shook her head no quickly.

"No that's why I wanted to tell you before you or Warren heard it from someone else. I promise I'm not after Warren and I know you're going with him. It just came out before I could think and he called me out on it anyways." Layla said sighing deeply.

"What did he say?" Bella ask.

"He said there's no way because Warren was probably taking you. Then he got this look like maybe he thinks Warren's playing with us or something so you might want to warn Warren before Will gets to him. I'm so sorry. I just wanted you to know and I wanted Will to get jealous." Layla said.

"Oh Layla. I know this is hard because you love him but this thing with Gwen it will pass and he will wake up. Hopefully before I feel the need to knock him on his ass. I don't like the way he's been acting either towards any of us and I already think there's something fishy about Gwen. Look just don't talk to him anymore for now. Sit with us at lunch today and just let him think what he wants and I'll warn Warren too and I'll avoid answering any of Will's questions if he ask. Then he won't know who you're really going with and you can go to the dance dressed all nice and dance with whoever you want and make him see what he's missing." Bella told her and she nodded and hugged her friend before heading off to class.

When she got to class she hurried over and sat by Warren kissing him quickly.

"We need to talk?" she whispered and he frowned but nodded.

"Layla just pulled me into the bathroom. Apparently this morning as I was running late for the bus she was going to ask Will to homecoming but he blurted out he was going with Gwen." Bella said rolling her eyes and Warren chuckled and nodded laying his hand on her thigh as she scoot closer to him at their table.

"So she blurted out she was going with you." Bella finished and he frowned again.

"I don't remember that being part of the plan." he said and she nodded.

"I know and I didn't get to talk with Will last night but I told his parents I was going with you. His mom's going dress shopping with me after school. Anyways, Will told her there was no way she was going with you because he figured we'd go together since were dating but she said he got this look like maybe he thought you were playing us so I just wanted to warn you. In case he gets too big for his britches and tries to confront you." Bella told him and he snorted.

"I'll try to avoid him then. Just so were clear I'm not taking the hippie to the dance not even to make Stronghold pissed. I'm taking you." He said and she nodded with a smile.

"I know. I wasn't going to suggest that. I told Layla to just ignore Will for now and not respond and let him think whatever he wants and I'll try to do the same and Layla will sit with us at lunch until the dance and then she can just go and dance with everyone and let Will see what he's missing." Bella said and Warren nodded. He guesses he could put up with sitting with her side kick friends for a while especially if it pissed off Stronghold.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Will ended up getting to Bella first. He saw her at her locker after she had a session of power training with coach Boomer and was grabbing her book for her next class. There was only a hand full of students in the hall.

"Hey, what's going on?" he ask and she hummed and didn't even look at him.

"What do you mean?" she ask off handily as she found her book and put it in her bag.

"Layla said she was going to the dance with Warren Peace and that's stupid because why would she go with him and aren't you wanting to go with him which is also stupid in my opinion." He said and she shut the locker and turned and frowned at him.

"What do you mean it's stupid? Warren's a great guy. Not that you'd be a good judge on whose a good person now days." She said and he huffed as she walked by.

"What are you talking about my friends are great people." Will said and Bella laughed as she turned back towards him.

"Which friends are you speaking of Will? The ones you've completely ditched for you new found fame or the fake ass friends hanging on your arm because your names Stronghold?" she ask but didn't wait for an answer as she turned and walked down the hall.

"You're just jealous." He said and she stopped and spun back around and walked a few steps closer to him her anger mounting.

"Excuse me?" she ask and he sighed.

"I think you're jealous my girlfriend is an amazing person and a poplar girl around here and the guy you like is a delinquent villain waiting to happen." He said and she raised a brow and used her shield to slam him into the locked behind him and pinned him there as she walked forward with a heated glare on her face.

"Let's get one thing straight cousin. My last boyfriend was the most popular and wanted guy in our school. He was a fucking vampire. Perfection personified in the eyes of the human girls around us. But I never gave a shit about stuff like that. Been there done that and it's so overrated. But don't you ever accuse me of being Jealous of anyone and don't talk to me that way again. I'm not the asshole that ditches their best friends because their heads too far up Gwen's fake ass to see how much of an ass he's been acting lately. When you see my real cousin who I've been missing you let me know but don't ever talk about Warren that way again or your super strength won't stop me from knocking you on your ass." She growled before releasing him from the locker and turning and stalking off to her class trying to shake the urge to kill her pig headed cousin.

"What's wrong?" Warren ask when she sat down next to him and slammed her bag on the table.

"Will." She huffed and filled him in on what happened in the hall and Warren was sad to have missed that shit but easily calmed her down with a kiss and offered to burn his big head up but Bella just laughed and told him not to worry about it. He'd see the truth eventually.

Lunch was interesting. Layla came over and sat across from Bella and Warren.

"I'm so sorry Warren." Layla told him and he just shrugged.

"It's fine. I don't give a shit if Stronghold gets pissed. Bella explained everything. But if he pisses Bella of again she might end up killing him. " Warren said and then Magenta sat down and completely ignored Warren before Layla could ask what he meant.

"Hey did you do the homework." She ask Layla and Warren huffed.

"What are you doing here?" he ask her and she just gave him an even look and Bella chuckled.

"It's called sitting." Magenta told him. Then Zach sat down next to Warren across from Magenta followed by Ethan who sat next to Bella and Bella could feel Warren's irritation. He didn't like a lot of people and while he knew he might have to deal with Layla and maybe the purple chick she didn't think he realized he'd be best friends with all the side kicks.

"Is this guy bothering you Magenta?" Zach ask and Warren huffed.

"Try the other way around." Warren told the blonde boy.

"Were sitting at Warren's table now. I feel so dangerous." Ethan said and then Will walked by with Gwen on his arm and saw them, Bella just gave him an even look as he walked off and Layla pretended to laugh at something Warren said and he just looked at her like she was nuts.

"Does anyone else need a date to home coming?" Warren growled and Ethan raised his hand and Bella just chuckled as she rubbed Warren's leg and scoot closer to him. She ran her nails up and down his thigh and he tensed against her and looked over at her. She smirked at him and he instantly calmed. Her touch did that to him plus her nails on his thigh caused shivers up his spine so he sat there during lunch not really saying anything but allowing them to stay and just concentrated on her touch to keep him in check.

After school Bella and her Aunt went to a dress shop in town so Bella could get her opinion. She was clueless when it came to clothes. Where was Alice when you needed her? Bella thought as she took off the red dress and tried on a black one with a red designed on it. When she stepped outside her aunt gasp.

"It's perfect." Josie told her and Bella turned and looked into the mirror. She had to admit it was really nice. She actually felt sexy in it. She agreed to get it and argued with her aunt when she paid for it but her aunt just ignore her and got it for Bella anyways.

"Oh hush. Just let me. I don't have a daughter to do this stuff with so let me enjoy it. Besides you'll knock Warren out in that dress." Her aunt said and Bella just nodded and chuckled. Her aunt got a distress call after they paid and had to leave and Bella decided to stay and walk around for a bit so her aunt took the dress home with her before flying out with her uncle on the call.

Walking around the town for a while she picked up a red shawl to go with the dress and some earrings before leaving and heading out. She gasp when she bumped into someone as she rounded the corner of the street.

"Well hello." Lash said looking Bella up and down and Bella rolled her eyes as she stuffed her shopping bag into her back pack.

"Hey Lash. Just shopping." Bella said before moving to walk around him but he grabbed her arm in a firm grip and turned her back around.

"How about going to the dance with me? I can show you a good time." He said pulling her against him and she huffed and tried to push him back but his gripped her arm tighter to the point it was hurting.

"Seriously let me go." She told him and she started to struggle. A passing human saw them and called out to him so he huffed and dropped her arm before walking off and Bella sighed before turning and walking quickly back home. There was definitely something about that guy she didn't like.

When she got home she went to her room ignoring the laughter coming from her cousin's room and saw her dress hanging on the closet before looking at her arm. It was red but hopefully it wouldn't bruise. Putting on some music she flopped on her bed and started on her massive amount of homework.

A few hours later after dark she stopped when she heard the sounds of music coming down downstairs and a lot of talking. Opening the door she peeked down the stairs and gasp. Almost the entire hero class was in there home and throwing a party.

"What's going on?" Bella ask Will who looked a little frazzled but all the people. He heard her question and stared at her wide eyed for a moment. It was the first ting she'd said to him since slamming him into the locker earlier but Bella just looked at him and waited for an answer.

"I don't know. Gwen just said she was inviting the home coming comity to finish plans for the dance and all of these people showed up." He said and she rolled her eyes as a student climbed the wall towards the roof.

"Well, I out of here then." Bella said before walking down the stairs.

"You're not staying?" he gasp out and she shook her head.

"Nope I could care less about hanging with the popular kids and I don't want to be anywhere near this place with your parents get home." She said slipping into her shoes and jacket.

"You know they're not going to kick you out right?" he ask as Gwen walked towards them with a smile on her face.

"Oh I know but when they see this they might kick your ass out. Have fun." She waved at Gwen who gave her an overly sweet smile and wave back as Bella slipped past several students and left walking to the paper lantern where she knew Warren was. He was her peace and tranquility when shit like this went down and she knew he wouldn't mind her stopping by.

When she saw him he waved her in the back and she hopped onto the counter and smiled at him as he kissed her before going back to the dishes.

"What's up you look stressed." He said and she sighed.

"Well after dress shopping I went back home to do my homework when all of a sudden I heard loud music and talked. Going down stairs to see Gwen had talked Will into throwing a party while his parents are on a distress call, almost the whole hero class is there." Bella said and Warren chuckled.

"Not up for parties?" he ask and she shrugged.

"They're ok. But I don't want to be anywhere near that place when he's parents find out." She said before taking off her jacket and reaching over and handing on the hook on the wall when she turned back Warren was staring at her with a frown as he whipped his hands off and walked over towards her.

"What's up?" she ask but he stood in front of her and raised the sleeve on her shirt and she cringed. There on her upper arm was the faint outline of a red hand print that hand completely went away yet and he saw it and he looked pissed.

"Who the fuck did this to you?" he ask and she sighed.

"It's really not." She started to say but he cut her off.

"Don't tell me it's not that big of a deal please. Someone put their hands on you and I want to know who, no one should ever put their hands on you. Was it Stronghold?" he ask and she shook her head no.

"No it wasn't Will. It was Lash." She sighed and he frowned as he rubbed his now really warn hand over her arm. He wasn't going to bruise which was good but it pissed him off to know end.

"Lash what happened?" he ask.

"I ran into him after dress shopping. Aunt Josie had to leave on a distress call so I stayed to get a few things. I ran into him turning the corner and he grabbed me. Ask me to go to the dance with him promise to show me a 'good time'. I told him not and he gripped me harder until a citizen yelled at him when he saw it. He let go and left after that and I went home." Bella told him and he growled in anger as he backed away from Bella as his skin started to heat up. He really wanted to kill something right about then. Bella saw how angry he was getting and slide off the counter and wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her chin on her chest.

"Calm down please. Don't burn the joint down." She told him and he looked down at her and took several deep breaths before sighing and wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her hair. She calmed him down like no other ever could. She didn't fear him not even when he was about to explode and with no though to her own safety she wrapped around him and calmed the fire inside him.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled against her hair and she shook her head against his chest.

"Don't be. I love how protective you are of me. It's one of the many things I love about you." She said and then froze when she realized what she'd let slip. Yes she loved him but she hadn't meant to say it yet.

He pulled back a little and looked down at her.

"You love me?" he ask and she bit her lip and nodded.

"Yeah. I didn't mean to say it yet though. I've loved you for a while now and what I feel for you is so much more than what I thought was love before. I don't expect you to say it back because I know it's still early and I'm not that kind of girl that needs to hear it so don't freak out but." Bella rambled but Warren put a finger to her lip to silence her and smiled.

"I love you as well. Have since you had the balls to sit with me at lunch on your first day I just didn't say anything because I knew you'd been hurt before and I didn't want you to feel rushed." He told her and she smiled widely at him and leaned up and kissed him deeply. When they pulled apart he hugged her back to him and sighed.

"Just for the record I'm going to kill Lash for putting a mark on you." He said and she chuckled as she snuggled into his warmth. She was in love and he loved her back and it was the most amazing feeling ever.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Um. Stronghold's out there in the booth." Warren said coming from picking up some cups to wash and she frowned and peeked out the kitchen door to see he was right. Will was sitting in a booth on the phone and checking his watch.

"Something must have happened." Bella said and he nodded as he followed her outside picking up a tray on his way to get the remaining dishes to wash. Bella walked up to the booth and Will stared at her in shock.

"Bella. What are you doing here?" he ask and she motioned to Warren who was walking up as Bella slide into the booth across from Will.

"I'm here to see Warren. He works here." She said and Will nodded.

"I was looking for Layla do you know where she is?" Will ask Warren who just shrugged as he sat down next to Bella.

"No why would I?" he ask and Will shrugged.

"I don't know. She said you were taking her to homecoming." Will said and Warren rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah. right." Warren said but not really denying or confirming what he said.

"Well you don't have to worry about me ruining your night." Will said and Bella frowned.

"Why's that?" Warren ask.

"Because I'm not going." Will said and Warren huffed.

"Well that sucks. Just for the record I was never taking Layla I'm taking Bella. She only said that to make you jealous." Warren told him and Bella raised both brows at Warren as Will looked confused.

"Huh?" Will ask and Bella rolled her eyes.

"Dude she's totally into you and your too blind to see it." Warren said and Will sighed.

"Not anymore. After tonight I doubt any of the other guys will ever talk to me again either." Will said.

"Well you must have been a real jerk because no matter what I say they won't leave me alone."Warren said before leaning over and kissing Bella's cheek.

"I'll walk you home as soon as I'm done." He told her and she smiled and nodded as he walked back into the kitchen leaving her to talk to her cousin.

"What happened Will?" Bella ask.

"Layla stopped by during the party and ran into Gwen. I guess Gwen said some nasty things to her because when I saw her she was running out of the house crying. I got pissed and broke up with Gwen and ask everyone to leave. Mom and Dad showed up then and yelled at everyone to get out which they did. I told them I'm not going to the dance and I tried to call Layla and ask her to meet me here to say sorry but, well she didn't come. I really messed up didn't I? You were right." Will said sadly and Bella was glad he finally saw the truth.

"She's hurt Will. She's been in love with you forever but you never saw her as more than your friend then Gwen swoops in and steals you away. I'm sure if given some time she'll hear you out." Bella told him and he nodded.

"Thanks. And I'm sorry too. The way I talked to you today and the way I've been acting. None of you deserved that and you're my family. I'm sorry." He said and Bella scooted out of the booth and sat next to him and hugged him.

"I forgive you." She told him and he nodded and smiled and headed home after that. Bella waited for Warren to finish and let him walk her home as she told him what happened with Will.

"I'm glad your ok again. I might not like him but I know you love him and missed having your family around." He told her and she nodded as he walked her to the door.

"Um, my father wants to meet you." Bella said and Warren's eyes widened.

"Now?" he ask and she chuckled and shook her head.

"No silly. He lives in Forks remember. I told him about you and he said he wanted to meet you soon." She said and he sighed and nodded.

"Maybe during fall break we should take a trip up and I can meet him." Warren told her and she nodded and kissed him deeply before pulling away and promising to meet him at the dance tomorrow. She was going to fly there with her Aunt and Uncle.

"You look stunning." Aunt Josie said after finishing her hair and light make up and Bella put on her dress. Bella blushed as she looked down.

"She's right Bells. You look beautiful." Her uncle said taking a few pictures with his phone. Her cousin smiled and nodded as they posed for pictures together even though he wasn't going.

Her uncle picked her up as Josie flew them quickly towards the school before putting her down and Bella waved bye to them as she walked inside to look for Warren. She saw him standing by the door wearing a very sexy suit.

"Hey." She said and he turned and looked at her. His eyes widened as they took her in.

"Hey, your beautiful." He told her and she smiled as she walked up towards him and kissed him.

"Thank you. You look very sexy too. Nice suit." She said and he smirked as he led her towards where Layla and the other side kicks where standing.

"So Will didn't come then?" Layla ask and Bella shook her head no and Layla nodded.

"He finally saw past Fake Gwen and realized how much he hurt you. I think he's trying to process what happened." Bella told her and Layla nodded.

"Not a fan of Gwen then?" Magenta ask her and Bella snorted.

"You know I've been thinking about that. My father when he came here was a side kick. His power is knowing when someone's lying which is perfect for him being a cop. I think I might have something like that too. I've always been good at spotting bull shit. And my radar goes off around her." Bella said and they all laughed and nodded as the lights stared going off and the principle walked to the mic.

Bella and Warren shared a few cheese cubes as the principle talked and introduced Gwen. When Gwen got to the mic and pointed out her aunt and uncle she clapped with everyone else as they walked towards the front but before they got there Gwen relieved herself to actually be a Villain. Everyone gapped as she swirled her cape around and downed the costume of Royal pain and grabbed the pacifier her helper handed her.

"I fucking knew it." Bella said as Gwen taunted her aunt and uncle. When she hit both her uncle and aunt with the pacifier turning them into babies Warren had to hold her back from going to help as coach Boomer ran forward.

"Hot head. You and Bella get as many people out as you can." He said and they nodded as they ducked and ran towards the vent. Warren using a fire ball to knock it open as Layla, Magenta then Bella followed by Zach, Ethan and Warren slide and inside and crawled through the dark tunnels.

"I can't believe this shit." Bella said as they crawled.

"Hey Warren how about a light?" Ethan ask and Warren snorted.

"Not unless you want to be bar-b-qed." He said then Zach started glowing and crawled towards the front. The girls smiled as he passed them and Bella chuckled. It was the first time she saw him glow and he really did glow.

"Way to glow Zach." Bella told him as he passed her and they followed him to the end when the vent was yanked opened and Zach peeked out.

"Sup kid." He said and when Bella climbed out she saw Will had showed up.

"You guys aren't going to believe this." He said and Layla nodded.

"Gwen's Royal pains daughter." Layla said and he nodded.

"And she stole the pacifier from our house." Bella said and Will nodded again.

"And she turned everyone into babies including your parent's dude." Zach finished and Will gapped.

"That I didn't know. Look we got to stop her." Will said and Magenta snorted.

"Whose we. You, Warren and Bella. The rest of us are only sidekicks." Magenta said and Will sighed.

"Having powers doesn't make you a hero. Sometimes it makes you a jerk. Look what I'm trying to say is." Wills and Layla cut him off.

"You've been a jerk." She said and he nodded and looked at her with so much love it made Bella smiled.

"Yeah and I'm sorry. Looked just in case my date kills me." He said and pulled Layla towards him and kissed her deeply and Bella smiled over as she grabbed Warren's hand.

"Isn't this sweet. I hate sweet." They heard and turned to see Lash, Speed and Penny standing there looking at them.

"You guys are in on this too. I should have known." Will said moving forward and Warren start taking off his jacket.

"I got a bone to pick with you anyways stretch." Warren growled pointing at Lash who only smirked and threw a wink at Bella.

"You go take care of Gwen. Well handle these clowns." Warren said tossing his jacket on the ground and nodding toward Will. Will nodded and ran through the wall to get to the gym as Zach and Magenta and Ethan hid back in the vent as Bella, Layla and Warren faced off with Gwen's cronies.

"What's the matter hot head? Upset I hurt your poor little girlfriend." Lash said and Warren growled.

"Your mine." Warren said flaming up his hands as Lash step over his head with his long legs and ran down the hall, Warren hot in his heels. Penny headed for Layla who led her towards the lunch room as Speed sped by Bella knocking her into the locker and laughing. Bella growled as she ran towards him hoping the others were going to be ok.

She chased Speed down several halls until she followed him towards the library only to have him appear behind her and yank her hair back as he breathed down the side of her neck.

"It's going to be sad killing you. You are very sexy." He said and Bella growled as she slammed her head back hard hitting him in the face. He yelled out in pain as she turned and thrusted her palms out and her shield slammed into him so hard he went flying back through the wall and landing completely knocked out in the library with pieces of the wall falling on top him. Giving a nod to herself she ran down the hall and passed the cafeteria just in time to see Layla string all Penny's clones up by her vines.

High fiving Layla she chuckled.

"Nice." Bella told her and she nodded as they ran down the hall.

"We have to get a map of the school from the office. Royal pain put an antigravity bomb in the school." Layla told her as they ran. They met Warren on the way and stopped as they saw a very singed Lash tied in a knot knocked out on the floor.

"You ok?" he ask her and she nodded and chuckled.

"Nice one." Bella said as Layla broke into the office and grabbed in maps. Warren chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah. He really shouldn't have touched you." Warren told her and she smiled as he pulled her down the hall where the others were.

"Here's the only way into the middle of the school." Ethan said pointing out the very small tunnel that would lead to where Penny told Layla the bomb was.

"You'd have to be a rat to fit thought there." Zach said before looking at Magenta who groaned.

"This is going to suck." She said before shifting into a small guinea pig and allowing them to put her in the hole and running towards the bomb.

Bella, Layla and Warren went to help out Will just in time to see Royal pain through him out the window.

"No." Layla and Bella yelled but Warren held them back. Bella slammed her shield into Royal pain sending her flying into the wall just as Will appeared through the open window flying.

"No way." Bella gasp as Royal Pain stood and yelled out.

"Surprised me too." Will said flying towards her, picking her up and slamming her to the ground before punching the helmet off her suit. She was able to push a button on her arm before she passed out and the school started free falling from the sky.

"Holy shit." Bella screamed as Warren pulled her and Layla to the ground and they screamed in fear. Will flew back outside to try and stop the school from falling. Just when Bella thought they might actually die the school suddenly stopped.

"Magenta must have done it." Layla said as Will pushed the school up and flew it back into the sky.

They met all the others outside by the busses to start un loading all the babies and Bella saw Will had gotten bus driver Ron to help as well.

"Gwen was Royal Pain not her daughter. She was pacified and raised by that weird short guy named stitches." Will told them as they started unloading all the babies and setting them aside.

"So you essentially made out with a chick your parents age." Warren joked and Will rolled his eyes. Bella could see the respect they had for each other now and knew the ice had broken and they would now be friends.

"Dude don't remind me. Ugh." Will shivered as they all chuckled.

"So what do we do know?" Bella ask and they all shrugged.

"I think I can be of help." They heard and looked at the baby in Warren's arms and saw a baby of Mr. Madula the mad science teacher with a large brain.

"It shouldn't take long with your help to reconfigure the pacifier. Mr. Peace please take me to the mad science lab." The baby or their teacher said and Warren looked at it with wide eyes.

"Ok." Warren said.

"And Mr. Peace. Regrettable I went boo boo." The baby said and Bella and all the others took a step back and Warren looked like he might be sick and Bella chuckled as she followed her boyfriend to the mad science lab to help. They needed to get everyone back to the right age and get the bad guys carted off to jail but as Bella walked she couldn't help but think. The night had turned out crazy but it felt good to be the strong one to help save the day.

(no it's not done. I'm going to keep going on this one since I'm enjoying it.)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It took Bella and Warren a hour with the instructions from their baby teacher in order to re work the pacifier. They tried it on Mr. Medulla at his insistence first. It worked but Bella gasp and eep as it appeared when they re aged they were butt ass naked and she really didn't want to see her teacher in the complete buff. Warren gagged as he ran to the gym and came back with a towel for the teacher so he could go back to the gym and locate his clothes.

"Oh god. Please tell me all naked men don't look like that?" Bella said as they ran back outside to tell the others. Warren chuckled as he stopped her.

"Hell no. Wait you've never seen a guy naked?" he ask and she shook her head no.

"No, Edward was my only other boyfriend and he could barley kiss me without wanting to eat me so I'm still ya know a virgin." She said and he nodded as a warm pleasant feeling coursed through his body and he smiled. To know he would be the only one to ever touch her like that when they got that far was such a turn on.

"We got it. Let's take everyone back into the gym. Once there turned back they going to be naked and trust me you don't want to see that." Bella said as they ran up to the others where they were still waiting out by the buses. They chuckled and nodded as they ran the babies inside to the gym. Bella actually got an idea and wrapped her shield around the remaining bunch of babies and carefully lifted them into the air. Smiling she concentrated really hard and walked them up the stairs and through the halls passing the others on the way.

"Hey awesome." Will and the others said but Bella shushed them so she didn't lose concentration. They followed behind Bella as she moved them through the halls and into the large open doors of the gym before sitting them all carefully on the floor in front of the teacher and the now re aged principle who both smiled proud of their students.

Once everyone was back to the right aged Will's parents made sure Gwen, Lash, Speed and Penny were all taken to jail as Mr. Boy the side kick teacher came over and handed them there trophy Gwen used to lure them to the dance.

"I think this belongs to you guys." The commander said turning and handing the trophy to the side kicks, Bella, Warren and Will who saved the day. Bella smiled and laughed as Warren pulled her back into the gym.

"Everyone has been de pacified and I destroyed that awful gun. Let's boogie." Mr. Madula said and turned the music back on. Warren chuckled as he pulled Bella into his arms and twirled her around. He had lied. He was a great dancer and Bella found that honestly she didn't mind dance with him. She loved him and when you loved someone completely you'd do anything for them.

She smiled as she looked out the still broken window and saw Will and Layla kissing as they danced hovering in the air with Will's new power and she was so glad they were finally together.

Once the dance was over Ron drove them all back to the ground on the bus and Warren and Bella walked hand in hand down the road behind Layla and Will she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

When they reached the Stronghold house Bella and Will brought Layla and Warren into the house where his parents were waiting in the kitchen for them.

"Hey guys." Bella said and her aunt smiled.

"How was the rest of the dance?" Josie ask and Will smiled as he pulled a chair out for Layla, Warren doing the same for Bella who kicked off her shoes with a sigh.

"Great. We had a good time." Will said and they others nodded.

"Well, the school will be closed for about a week for repairs. Fall break is just going to start a couple weeks early. You guys now have a week off." Steve told them and they all smiled and nodded.

"We should make that trip to see your dad." Warren told her and Bella nodded.

"Yeah I'll call him in the morning before we leave. I know he'll love us to visit. Think your mom will mind?" she ask and Warren shook his head no.

"She won't care. She'll probably be out of town anyways." Warren said. His mom was gone lot. She was a healer as a hero and always called off on business but Warren didn't mind. She had been a great mom growing up and this was something she had wanted to always do so he was happy for her.

It was planned out that Warren would head back home that night to pack and would be back over first thing in the morning and they would take his car since he didn't trust her truck and he did have a car as well as the bike he just preferred to ride the bike but that was too far to go with two people on the bike. Bella kissed him breathless in the front yard before he walked back home smiling with a promise to see her in a few hours.

Will and Layla planned to spend their break letting Will re connect with their friends and enjoy being together as a couple and Bella was glad for them.

Bella's father had been very excited to hear Bella and Warren were coming to visit for a few days. And once Warren got there Bella was packed and they headed off to Forks Washington to visit Charlie.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

They took their time driving to Forks. Even stopped at a few sights along the way. Bella was just enjoying being with Warren outside of school. Carefree and a couple doing normal things. It was nice.

"So your father I know he's a cop but is he normally a violent type person?" Warren ask her when they were only about 15 minutes from her dad's house. Chuckling Bella shook her head.

"No. He's usually a pretty calm person. If he does get mad you know because his face turns red but I've never really seen him mad. Even when he and my mom were married they fought all the time. Well she fought and he just let her until eventually she took me and left saying she needed some excitement in her life and my father was very set in his ways and just wanted to have a nice quite life." Bella told him and he nodded as they pulled up in front of her house.

It was a small two story white house off the main road and her father's police care was parked in the front.

"You'll be fine." Bella said kissing his cheek as she got out of the car. Warren took a deep breath before following her to the door. It opened before Bella could knock and Warren saw a tall man with dark hair and a mustache pull Bella into a hug.

"Bells. It's good to see you." Charlie said as he sat her back on the ground and turned to look at her boyfriend. Charlie ignored the long black hair and red streak and leather jacket. He knew that most people would see this boy and think bad news but knowing his daughter he knew he must be a good guy or she wouldn't have opened her heart again.

"Warren. Nice to meet you." Charlie said shaking his warm hand. He nodded and shook it back. Charlie already knew he had powers and what they were as Bella told him all about them.

"Nice to meet you as well Mr. Swan. Thanks for inviting me." He said and Charlie chuckled.

"You can call me Charlie. Come in." he said and Bella grabbed Warren's hand and pulled him into the house.

Bella knew Warren was nervous. This was totally new to him. Bella was his first real girlfriend and the only girl he'd ever fallen in love with and he wanted her father to see past the angry son of Baron Battle and like him.

"Why do I smell cologne dad?" Bella ask as she sat in the living room. Nothing had changed at the house since she left but she'd never smelt her father wear anything but after shave and the house reeked of a lingering smell of cologne. She knew something was up when he blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well you see." He said and Bella chuckled.

"Are you dating someone dad?" he ask and he blushed even redder and sighed.

"Not really." Charlie told her.

"What do you mean not really?" Bella ask and Charlie sighed.

"It's Sue Clearwater from the rez. She's the mom of Seth and Leah two of the wolves from the pack and." Charlie said and Bella gapped.

"Wait. Hold up. What do you mean wolves from the pack?" Bella ask and Charlie groaned.

"Ugh. I forget you didn't know. Have you ever heard of the legends of the rez?" he ask and she nodded.

"Yeah Jake told me about them once. That's how I figured out what the Cullen's were. Wait. Are you telling me the story is real and the people on the rez turn into Vampire killing dogs?" Bella ask and Charlie nodded. Warren sat there listening to them not really sure what was going on but he'd ask Bella later.

"Yeah, Jake and the younger guys. Leah too. The Cullen's being here started it and I guess there's a couple Vampires trying to come onto the lands lately causing more of the guys to shift. Sue's husband died a while back Harry and I've been going over to Billy's a lot and well were not dating per say she's still grieving her deceased husband but she's nice and we talk a lot so who knows what the future holds. I think she likes having someone on the rez to talk to that knows what's going on with her kids. So were just friends." Charlie told Bella who nodded. So he wasn't dating but he wanted to one day and Bella was happy he was moving on from her mother finally after all these years.

"So you want to be in the running for when she is ready?" Bella teased and Charlie sent her a playful glare making Bella chuckle.

"So what Vampires are hanging around?" Bella ask Charlie who shrugged.

"Not sure. Not a Cullen though. Sue just mentioned it the other day when I ask where her kids were. I don't know any more than that or if there still around." Charlie said and Bella nodded.

They decided to head to dinner after that to the diner in town Charlie ate at a lot. Bella would go shopping later on for food she could cook while they were there as she didn't plan on eating diner food the whole time. While there they ran into some kids from when Bella went to high school.

"Hey Arizona." She heard and groaned before putting a smile on her face when Warren looked at her funny and turned to face Mike Newton and Jessica.

"Hey Mike, Jessica." She said and Mike Newton checked her out before Warren stood and slipped his hand around her waist and faced the two new people. Charlie watched with a smirk on his face. He never did like the way that Newton kid looked at Bella and it appeared Warren didn't either.

"Bella I didn't know you had moved back?" Jessica ask with a fake smile on her face as she checked Warren out and Bella just rolled her eyes.

"I didn't. Were just visiting. This is Warren my boyfriend. Warren this is Mike and Jessica. We went to high school together." Bella said and Warren nodded and reached over and shook Mike's hand really hard and Mike winced.

"Well we'll let you get back to dinner. See ya around." Mike said before pulling Jessica out the door. Bella and Warren taking a seat across from a chuckling Charlie.

"Don't even start dad." Bella huffed and that made him laugh even harder and Warren chuckled.

Dinner was nice and friendly and they talked about nothing of importance before they headed back home.

"Well I'm beat I'm going to turn in. Yall have a good night." Charlie said.

"Oh and while you're sleeping in Bella's room no funny business." Charlie said and Bella gapped at him.

"Wait. You're gonna let us share a room?" she ask and he shrugged.

"You're both adults so I can't stop you but like I said. No funny business under my roof while you're not married." Charlie said and Warren nodded quickly and promised as her father walked upstairs to his room and Bella was shocked. She like Warren figured he'd be sleeping on the couch.

"I'll get our bags and meet you upstairs." Warren told her and she nodded as she went upstairs. Her room was the same. He hadn't changed anything and she smiled. It was nice to know he didn't turn her room into something else the moment she left.

Warren came in quickly and shut the door as Bella stood there biting her lip.

"Are you ok? I don't mind taking the couch if you're not comfortable with this." He ask and she shook her head.

"No, no. I'm fine. I want to snuggle up to you all night it's just, I don't know weird that he's ok with this. I think that means he likes you." She said and he chuckled.

They changed after that and snuggled down into her queen size bed. Warren pulled her against him and she lay on his chest and sighed before falling fast asleep.

Warren knew the next morning when he woke up with his face buried in her hair, her back to his chest and they were snuggled tightly that he'd never be able to sleep alone again. Not this good. All they did was sleep and it was the best sleep of his life. Like he agreed they wouldn't be doing anything under her father's roof but besides that he knew Bella wasn't ready and that was fine with him. But sleeping in the bed with her had been everything he knew it would be and now wanted to wake up to her every morning. God he had it bad.

"Morning." She mumbled and he chuckled as he kissed the back of her head.

"Morning beautiful." He told her and she snorted.

"What do you want to do today?" she ask him and he shrugged.

"You tell me. What's there to do around here?" he said and she turned over and looked at him.

"Not much. Most people either hike or fish. There are some beaches on the rez. Shopping is done over in Port Angeles." She said and he nodded.

"I like hiking. We can do that. I haven't been in years." He said and she chuckled.

"Ok. But be prepared to catch me a lot. I'm not a graceful person." She said and he chuckled and promised not to let her fall.

They let Charlie know where they were going and he told them to be careful. He was working that morning and would be back early afternoon. Bella and Warren drove to the main hiking trail in town. They walked the entire trail for quite some time. Warren really liked the area. It was untouched and peaceful.

"Wow what a view." He said as they came up to the top of the trail. It over looked the mountains and you could see the ocean a long ways off. Bella nodded as she looked at it. She'd never realized how pretty the town really was.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here? Bella? We've been look for you." They heard and spun around and Bella gasp in shock and fear as Warren push her slightly behind him.

"Laurent." Bella gasp in shock as they stared down the red eyed Vampire that was smirking at them and Bella knew this wasn't going to be good.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

(Sorry I deleted the previous chapter 12. I decided to change it up some.)

"You know him?" Warren whispered to her and Bella nodded.

"He was with James when they ran across us that day before James decided to hunt me down. He left and headed to the Cullen's friends up in Alaska. I haven't seen him since." Bella told his and Warren nodded, not taking his eyes off the dark skinned Vampire.

"What do you mean you've been looking for me?" Bella ask him and he smirked.

"Oh Bella. Did you honestly think Victoria would let it do that because of you her James was killed. Mate for mate." He told her.

"Well I'm not Edwards mate. He left me long time ago and I don't even live here anymore." Bella said and the vampire shrugged.

"I suggest you move on now." Warren growled and Laurent just ignored him.

"Doesn't matter you're here now and you still smell so good I just can't help myself?" He said and shot forward. Bella acted on instinct and shot her shield out quickly. Laurent slammed into it and went flying back into the tree. Warren flamed up and tossed several fire balls at the shocked Vampire but he dodged them quickly just as a group of large wolves came flying out of the trees growling. That was enough for Bella and Warren who nodded to each other. Bella ran forward and thursted her hands up. She trapped Laurent in a Small dome like bubble with her and Warren as Warren heated up his arms before throwing everything he had at the Vampire. It hit its mark and Laurent screamed in pain as he hit the ground burning unable to move due to the power of Warren's flames. The wolves were shocked but decided to help and went forward and ripped the burning vampire to pieces so he would be dead for sure.

Warren and Bella high fived as he pulled her into a kiss. The fight was always a rush for a super especially when they win.

"What the fuck was that?" they heard and turned and saw the wolves had turned into large, tanned skinned boys and one girl and Bella chuckled.

"Hi Jake." She said to the young boy that used to be her good friend.

They agreed to follow the pack to Sam's house to talk and Bella walked hand in hand with Warren as they followed behind the half naked guys.

"Oh start talking. What are you?" Sam ask once Bella and Warren sat at the table at Sam and Emily's cabin.

"Well, were supers. Warren and I attend a school for super heroes. Charlie is the brother of Jet stream." She said and they all gapped at her in shock.

"Wait your related to the Commander and Jet stream. That's so awesome." Seth said and Bella chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah but I didn't find out until after the Cullen's left me and I started developing a power. I moved in with my Aunt and started going to school to learn how to control and use my power. I met Warren there. We're here to visit Charlie." Bella said and they all nodded.

"And you knew that Vampire back there?" Sam ask and Bella nodded.

"Yeah but I'd only ever seen him once. It was back when I was dating Edward." She said.

"So you knew what he was and still dated him?" Jake ask and she nodded.

"Yeah. Laurent was with two other Vampires. James and a red head named Victoria. The Cullen's killed James because he tried to kill me and Laurent left on his own." Bella explained and the wolves nodded.

"And the Red head is the other one that keeps coming on our lands. I'm assuming she's looking for you." Sam ask and Bella shrugged.

"I guess so. According to Laurent before we killed him she wants revenge. She doesn't know I don't even live here anymore or that Edward and I are not together." Bella told them and Warren put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her against him. He saw the way the Jake guy looked at them sadly and he knew the boy must have had a crush on Bella but tough shit pup. Bella was his.

"Well maybe now that her friend is dead she'll stay away for a while. She's been trying to come through and then we chase her off and she stays away from a while. Then the dark skinned Vampire started coming around so maybe she'll get the hint." Sam said and Bella nodded.

"Well, were leaving in two days to head back home. If she starts showing back up once were back home give me a call. We can come back and bring a few friends with us and try and help take her out." Bella told the wolves. Sam nodded and Jake agreed to give Bella and Warren a ride back to his car.

"So you really dated a leech and didn't care?" Jake ask as he drove them back and Bella rolled her eyes.

"Yes I did. I thought I loved him and was hurt and then pissed when he left. But I know better now. I'm over him and I love Warren now." she told her old friend. Jake nodded as he pulled the car over by Warren's black one.

"Well, have fun with Charlie and like Sam said. We'll call you if we need the help." Jake said and they nodded and got out.

The rest of the trip went by peaceful and quick. They spent all their time with Charlie after that and didn't tell him what happened. Bella didn't want him to worry.

Charlie decided he really liked Warren and really loved him when he watched baseball with him and seemed to actually know a lot about it. Even Bella sat and watched it and didn't seemed to mind it much but most of all he saw how happy Bella was and that was all that matter to Charlie.

They arrived back home a couple days later. The rest of their trip had been Vampire free and Bella was ready to start school again. She was happy to see Will and Layla still happily together when they arrived back that evening and learned the school was going to get rid of the hero vs side kick status and make everyone equal. Bella thought that was a great idea.


End file.
